Pero siempre volverá
by Eriredia
Summary: "¿Por cuánto tiempo me abandonarás?" "Cuenta las estrellas, Lovi. Volveré antes de lo que imaginas" NyoSpain, Romano.


**Pero siempre volverá.**

Romano se miró las manos, llenas con la salsa de tomates que él mismo había hecho. Y sólo para esperar con algo decente a la mujer que parecía siempre andar con el sol impregnado en los ojos e iluminando su hermosa y blanca sonrisa: España.

Otra vez y, como muchas otras, la ibérica había viajado a "Las Indias" como solían llamarla los europeos. No era que le molestara que saliera un par de años y estuviera dándoles su amor y protección a otros niños aparecidos de la nada pero…

La querida Bélgica, siempre comentaba a su hermano mayor que lo que sentía Lovinito eran "celos". Sí… ella podría jurarlo. Y aunque a Holanda pareciera no interesarle, también le divertía el pensar que el italiano estuviera celoso de un montón de críos que aún apenas podían hablar. Ambos consanguíneos, podían estar sentados tomando el té viendo por el pequeño espacio que ofrecía la puerta de la cocina, al castaño tratando de hacer la limpieza como se debía. Así España volvería y se sentiría orgullosa -más- de Romano.

Al pequeño le había tocado un par de ocasiones apenas Isabel hacía acto de presencia, ver con horror algunas de las heridas que se iban acumulando en su cuerpo, y las grandes y negras ojeras con las que volvía de Las Indias.

Por su puesto que se metía a escondidas en el cuarto de su protectora. Al armario es donde iba a ocultarse siempre; Bélgica le curaba las heridas y la reñía por cómo llegaba: "¡Vuelves peor de lo que te fuiste! ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto sufre Lovino por tu heridas?"

Y Romano siempre le recriminaba en cuanto la rubia se iba. Se le lanzaba encima, llorando y logrando que ella también lo hiciera. Después de un rato en que el pequeño derramaba todas las lágrimas que le daban su corazón se dormía, y la ibérica aprovechaba para llevarlo a su cuarto, cambiar sus ropas y dejarlo en su cama. Dormiría con él, acariciando sus cabellos y acallando sus gemidos de tristeza, para entonces besar su frente, contándole lo mucho que lo amaba, que era su niño especial; que nada ni nadie lo separaría de ella.

Romano se levantaba a la mañana siguiente, corría por toda la casa aún a sabiendas de que lo que buscaba estaba tras la cocina, en el huerto.

Siempre llegaba cuando España estaba terminando de sacar el más bonito y jugoso de los tomates, se lo ofrecía. Lovino la miraba con enfado mal fingido y le recibía la fruta a regañadientes.

Toda la tarde, estaban juntos, Isabel a veces lo tomaba en sus brazos, haciendo que el italiano se mareara al hacerlo girar. "Estás creciendo, Lovi. Ya no puedo cargarte como antes y me llegas hasta el pecho", decía ella apretándolo contra su torso, mientras el castaño se sonrojaba hasta la médula, le reclamaba por las tonterías que decía y las estupideces que hacía. De todas formas se dejaba hacer y deshacer en el abrazo indirecto que le estaban dando.

La hija de Iberia tenía la costumbre de ponerse a dormir bajo un naranjo por las tardes, Lovino aprovechaba para tirarse junto a ella y dejarle un beso en la frente, quedándose dormido. Al despegar sus párpados, la mujer ya no yacía junto a él pero en su lugar, había una canasta con tomates y una notita escrita en un italiano lamentable: _"Te espero en la terraza, no olvides los tomates ¿Bien?". _Lovino entonces salía del suelo para mandarse a correr nuevamente.

Entonces lograba llegar con ella, sin aliento, pero feliz de verla ahí.

El resto del día lo dedicaban a comer los tomates que Lovino plantara e Isabel cosechara.

La noche. Ah, la noche. En España el cielo siempre estaba despejado, no importaba la estación. Las estrellas brillando en el cielo y la luna blanca y redonda de un enero prácticamente eterno. De vuelta al árbol de naranjas, tirados mirando el firmamento. Ahora la pregunta de siempre "¿Por cuánto tiempo me abandonarás?" "Cuenta las estrellas, Lovi. Volveré antes de lo que imaginas".

Al día siguiente Lovino se sentía solo otra vez. Volvía a levantarse con el miedo del día anterior, entonces corría con rapidez a la cocina, donde en vez de encontrar a Holanda y Bélgica encontraba una nota que rezaba "Ti amo, mi Lovino" con un beso marcado en ella y un desayuno digno de un rey en la mesa.

Tomaba la nota, como tantas otras veces y se la guardaba en el pecho, sabiendo que a esas horas ella estaría en altamar y que Las Indias se la quitarían un largo tiempo, pero siempre volvería.


End file.
